scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Remnant
The Imperial Remnant, known as the Sartinaynian Imperial Remnant and the Bastion Imperial Remnant, was an empire initially formed as the Akehthor-led Imperial planetary government of Sartinaynian before both the Battle of Yavin and the Battle of Endor before annexing and assimilating remnants of Gallius Rax's Imperial remnant based on Jakku, Ubrik Adelhard's Imperial remnant, and the Imperial Ruling Council after the Battle of Endor, leading to the creation of the Imperial Remnant. The Imperial Remnant, known as the Bastion Imperial remnant after Endor and before Jakku, was one of several remnants of the Old Empire formed after Endor, existing alongside the domain of Governor Ubrik Adelhard, the Imperial fleet in the Queluhan Nebula, Counselor to the Empire Gallius Rax's faction on Jakku, and a remnant in the Inner Rim and Core regions. The Imperial Remnant roots back when the House of Akehthor, the ruling human politico-military family of Sartinaynian, secretly opposed the two negative aspects of the New Order and the Tarkin Doctrine, the former because of the xenophobia and humanocentrism and the latter because of the instillment of fear upon the local star systems. Secretly intending to take down the Tarkin Doctrine, the destruction of the Death Star I by the Rebel Alliance result in the acceleration of the House of Akehthor's plans, which led to its major insurrection during the Battle of Endor, where it saw the hijacking of several Imperial warships, including the Super Star Destroyer Executor and the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator, which were brought to Bastion, renamed from Sartinaynian. Despite being one of several remnants of the Old Empire, the Bastion Imperial Remnant, led by the House of Akehthor, did not fought the New Republic, instead focusing its political and military efforts against Governor Adelhard's Imperial domain and later Counselor Rax's Jakku faction, though it helped in capturing a few members of the Imperial Ruling Council, including General Jylia Shale, who were brought to Bastion. It saw involvement in the hijacking of the Super Star Destroyer Annihilator, the Anoat Uprising where it aided the Uprising in defeating Adelhard's forces though it also impressed some of the Governor's forces, and its involvement in the battle of Jakku led to the hijacking of the Super Star Destroyer Ravager and several other Imperial warships which were taken to Bastion; both events led to the informal merge of the Jakku Imperial remnant and Adelhard's domain into the Bastion Imperial Remnant, reorganized as the Imperial Remnant. It is one of three Imperial remnants - the others being a provisional government in Coruscant and a remnant in the Inner Rim and Core regions - to have signed the Galactic Concordance and the Imperial Instruments of Surrender. In spite of the Galactic Concordance which closed down the Imperial academies and the banning of the Stormtrooper Corps, the Imperial Remnant retained the Executor, Ravager and Annihilator, and it still retain its right to mobilization, albeit only for the purpose of defending the galaxy from any threats. It would later see its first involvement since the Galactic Civil War in the Coalition–First Order War in response to the Hosnian Cataclysm. Organization Overview The Imperial Remnant emerged in 5 BBY when the House of Akehthor'–'''the current ruling human politico-military family of Sartinaynian'–'''secretly dissent and oppose the New Order and the Tarkin Doctrine, which it feared that it will result in a revolution that soon came to be in the form of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Seeking to protect itself but also to take down the Tarkin Doctrine, the House of Akehthor secretly made preparations. The destruction of the Death Star I took the House of Akehthor by surprise, and efforts and preparations were hastened to prepare for its insurrection, leading to its hijacking of several Imperial ships during the battle of Endor and the battle of Jakku, the capture of a few of the Imperial Ruling Council in conjunction with the New Republic, and the impressment of Adelhard's forces into its military. The Imperial Remnant post-Endor is called the Bastion Imperial remnant to distinguish it from the other Imperial factions, but it was also known as Akehthor's Empire. "Bastion Imperial Remnant" and "Sartinaynian Imperial Remnant" were other names for the Imperial Remnant, though "Imperial Remnant" is still the most common nomenclature used by the galaxy. Government The Imperial Remnant is led by the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, also known as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, a title which was adopted when the government of Bastion, a Hereditary Military Dictatorship, is led by a Supreme Commander, who hails from the House of Akehthor. The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet is both the head of state and head of government, with the Council of Moffs being the executive and legislative branch of the Imperial government. Should the Supreme Commander becomes incapacitated, missing or dead the Council of Moffs will form a caretaker government until either the Supreme Commander-in-absentia is found or succeeded by his or her heir. Some aspects of Palpatine's Empire that the Remnant maintained included a strong military and limited venues of public expression, and the Remnant also retained a few aspects of the Tarkin Doctrine where the Imperial military keeps the peace and each Imperial citizen do their part, though the aspect of instilling fear is not used. Although seen as a totalitarian regime, it is more progressive than the Empire had been, abolishing slavery and anti-alien sentiments. Despite adhering to the strict tenets of Palpatine's New Order, the Remnant did do away with the male chauvinism, anti-Jedi sentiment, and strict control over art. Military The Imperial Remnant's state was based on having a strong military and a Supreme Commander as its leader. The Remnant's military is composed of ships from the Imperial Navy and ground units from the Imperial Army it gathered prior to the Battle of Yavin or impressed into, such as the Super Star Destroyers Executor, Ravager and Annihilator. The Imperial Remnant also controls Imperial Intelligence, Fleet Intelligence, and Communications Intelligence. The Imperial Remnant's fleet is divided into sector fleets, each headed by a Moff who also governed a sector. The various fleets of the Imperial Remnant navy is made up of Star Destroyers numbering up to 200. Its Star Destroyer complement included a few Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts, Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, Interdictor-class Star Destroyers, Interdictor-class Heavy Cruisers, and Victory II-class Star Destroyers. The Imperial Remnant's army, which lack a stormtrooper corps ever since the Imperial academies were closed down, is composed of Imperial Army soldiers, though some of the soldiers were once stormtroopers. The Imperial Remnant army uses the AT-AT and AT-ST walkers, though it also use the TX-225 Occupier combat assault tanks. The Hosnian Cataclysm, which destroyed the New Republic, renders the Galactic Concordance null and void for the Imperial Remnant which allows it to rebuild its military, build up ships and train soldiers and stormtroopers; in spite of this remilitarization programme, the Imperial Remnant sought to do so only when the First Order, which violated the Galactic Concordance, was poised to conquer the galaxy, and should the First Order or other threats were dealt with, the Remnant will return to pre-war conditions the Galactic Concordance subjects it to. The Imperial Remnant's military is currently providing aid to poverty-stricken, impoverished, or war-ridden worlds.